Shut Up and Kiss Me
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: "Shut up and kiss me." WilSon. Duh.


_**Okay, so basically everything about today has just gone to shit and I wanted to see what happened when I blocked it all out and just wrote. **_

_**Apparently, this is what happens…**_

_**I do want to say thank you for your patience and all your kind words and sweet comments. It means more than you will ever know. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: .**_

_**xx**_

"Will? Can you please just tell me what's going on?" Sonny was desperate for some answers.

The blonde sighed and shook his head, uncaring that Sonny couldn't see the motion through the phone.

"Will. Please."

"Son, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Sonny cursed at the silent line, angrily hitting the end button on his screen and tossing the phone onto his bed.

"Fuck."

Collapsing on to the mattress, Sonny threw an arm across his face and reveled in the darkness.

Will had been completely different these past few days, and Sonny had absolutely no idea why. He was distancing himself and they'd only managed to grab coffee once. _Once_ in four days. That wasn't their style.

They hardly went an hour without seeing each other.

Every single scenario racing through Sonny's head ended badly.

He wondered if he should end it before things got worse. Clearly it wasn't working, and not for a lack of trying on Sonny's part. He'd done everything under the sun to try and draw Will out, to figure out what the hell was going on with his boyfriend of two years.

It was extremely frustrating and Sonny was a little pissed. It seemed like he was far more invested in this relationship than Will and if that was the case, he wanted this to be done and over with.

Hopping off the bed, Sonny shoved his feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed his jacket. He picked his phone up and slipped it into his pocket, along with his wallet and keys.

It was time to either figure this out or move on.

And Will wasn't going to get out of the conversation this time.

**xx**

Will flipped the lid open on the black velvet box, and snapped it shut. He repeated the motion several times before setting it down on the dresser.

It seemed like the moment he acquired _that_ he was a different person.

He was pushing Sonny away, and he didn't know why.

Scratch that.

He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Will was _terrified_. Absolutely and completely scared shitless.

That little black box held the promise of a future that he wasn't quite sure he was ready for.

A knock on the door interrupted his internal musings and he stashed the box in the top drawer before slamming it shut.

"Who is it?"

An angry Kiriakis stood on the other side, "Will. Open the goddamn door before I break that shit down."

Will quickly unlocked the door before Sonny was forced to follow through on his threat. He pulled it open and came face to face with a very pissed off Sonny.

Not even bothering with pleasantries, Sonny stormed past the blonde and took a seat on the couch.

Will turned with a smirk, "Hello to you too."

Sonny didn't even crack a smile, "Cut the shit Horton."

Will sucked in a deep breath, "Ohhkay, so we're referring to each other by our last names now?"

Sonny arched a brow and jerked his head in the direction of the couch, indicating that Will should settle down for a good verbal lashing.

Shutting the door, Will turned the deadbolt and headed back towards the sofa, taking the seat next to Sonny.

It was hard for Sonny to keep his hands off Will for two reasons. One, he was wearing that damn green shirt that made his eyes all kinds of sexy and two it had been three fucking days since he'd touched the beautiful boy.

Luckily, his anger kind of balanced out the raging hormones and he ignored the lust fueled pull.

"Okay _Will_ I don't know what the fuck is up your ass lately, cause it sure hasn't been me, but you need to tell me what the hell is going on because I obviously either pissed you off or something did. You're barely talking to me. I haven't even seen you, let alone touched you in three days and I just need to know!"

Will went to interject but Sonny continued.

"And I don't know if school or work is bothering you and maybe that's it but I don't know because you won't _fucking_ talk to me about it. I'm your boyfriend and clearly that doesn't mean anything to you because these past few days have literally been hell for me and you don't look like you give a shit."

"Sonny, I…" Will tried again, fearful of where this conversation was headed.

"No! You don't get to try and save face now Will. I obviously don't mean anything to you and these past two years evidently don't mean shit either. If this is how you handle difficult situations, by completely shutting me out of your life and refusing to talk about it. I'm done Will. I am _so _done."

"SONNY."

The brunette's dark eyes snapped up and found the familiar baby blues, seeking out the answers he so desperately needed.

"What?" Sonny stood, and Will mimicked his movements before pulling the dark haired beauty in for a bruising kiss.

Sonny's hands cupped Will's jaw and the kiss quickly progressed, raising the temperature in the room significantly.

Will pulled back slightly; both boys were breathless with matching grins on their faces, "Don't you ever just _shut up_?"

Sonny chuckled softly, "Stop that. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

The mood shifted and Will separated, taking a few steps back.

Sonny groaned, "Me and my big mouth."

"Stay here! I'll be right back." Sonny watched as Will bolted to his bedroom and came back with a hand behind his back.

Eyeing Will warily, Sonny's eyes widened comically as Will stopped in front of him and dropped to one knee.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Will arched a brow, "Seriously babe, shut the hell up. Now."

Sonny nodded wordlessly and continued to watch the boy on bended knee.

"Sonny, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're my world. You helped me become who I am today. I've made a million memories with you and I want to spend the rest of my life making more."

Sonny gasped, a hand covered his mouth and he struggled to fight the tears in his eyes.

Will took a deep breath, pulled the box out from behind his back and continued, "Jackson Steven Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

Sonny shook his head and spoke quietly, "Is this why you've been all weird lately?"

Will shifted nervously, "Yeah, I was scared. I didn't know how to ask you or if I even wanted to. But Sonny, there is literally nothing I want more than to marry you."

Will pried the ring box open and held it in Sonny's direction, "Sonny?"

Grinning widely, Sonny whispered the one word Will had been dying to hear, "Yes."

Catapulting up from his position on the floor, Will wrapped his arms around Sonny and pulled him in tight.

Sonny squeezed back and began pressing kisses to Will's face and neck.

Will gently pushed him away and held out the box, "I believe this is yours."

Grasping the piece of metal, Will slipped it onto Sonny's left ring finger and sighed in relief as it settled perfectly.

Sonny emitted an unmanly sound and waved his hand wildly, "We're engaged. We're engaged?!"

Will grinned; amused by his _fiancé's _actions.

"That we are."

Sonny tugged Will close and wrapped him in a tight hug once more.

His lips pressed against the shell of Will's ear and he whispered softly, "I love you. More than you could possibly imagine."

Will's face broke into a wide grin, "Oh I think can imagine. It's probably about a half as much as I love you."

Sonny groaned, "You wanna play this game?"

Will grinned, "What game?"

Sonny laughed softly and nuzzled his nose against the slope of Will's neck, "The 'I love you more, no I love you more' game."

"Well it's not really a game if I win, cause obviously I love you more."

"Hey Will?"

"Hmmm?"

Sonny grinned and pulled back to look into Will's eyes, "Don't you ever just shut up?"

"Oh yo.." Will's words were swallowed by Sonny's lips pressing against the blonde's.

Sonny continued to plunder Will's mouth, enjoying the moment with his brand new fiancé.

He was thankful that his Greek temper didn't land him in too much trouble, and now he had a shiny new band adorning his left hand.

Will broke the kiss, eying Sonny with pure love and unrestrained desire.

"I'm sorry I was so distant and I'm really sorry that I didn't talk to you about what was going on. That was totally unfair and you didn't deserve that and oh my god I'm so glad you said yes. Sonny! We're engaged. I'm gonna husband you up so hard, it ain't even funny. We're gonna have to plan the…"

"Will!"

The blue eyed boy stopped mid-sentence, "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Will grinned widely, and did exactly that.

_**So yay for dramatic overreacting Sonny!? Cause usually it's Will! Hope you liked it. A world shorter than my usual stuffs. **_

_**Also, many apologies… real life is .ass. right now, so writing has unfortunately fallen to the backburner.**_

_**That being said – once I get my ish together I will hopefully have more time to devote to my favorite boys! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. You ladies and dudes are the coolest mofos I know. So thanks for being you. And being awesome.**_

_**P.P.S. Please review – it helps fuel the fire and who doesn't love fire? S'mores. Mmmm.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Can we talk about how DAYUM SEXY those boys are? WilSon is steaming up Salem and I ain't mad bout it! ;)**_


End file.
